High school days 2
by Travista
Summary: Title: "Because I care about you." Sometimes angry can make us say things we don't mean.. R&R please! (No flames please!)


High school days  
  
The mini series  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Eds! Only my chars the Alexs (Al, Allie and Alex).  
  
"Story 2: Because I care about you!"  
  
"MOOMMM!!!" Yelled Eddy.  
  
"WHAATTT?!" Screamed Marsha, Eddy's mom.  
  
"I'M GOING TO DOUBLE D'S HOUSE!!!"  
  
"OK, FINE! HAVE A GOOD TIME! DON'T BLOW ANYTHING UP!"  
  
"KAY! BYE!!!"  
  
Eddy grabbed his stuff and headed for Double D's house. He knocked on the Double D's door, he answer.  
  
"Hey, Double D!" Greeted Eddy as he came in.  
  
"EDDY!!!" Yelled Ed happily as he tackled Eddy and hugged him.  
  
"Ugh, yeah, yeah, let go, Lumpy!" Eddy cried, struggling out of Ed's hug before he let go.  
  
"Ready for our tutoring session, Eddy?" Asked Double D as they went into his room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" Grumbled Eddy.  
  
"I'm ready to learn, too, Double D!!!" Cried Ed in his usual ignorantly happy way.  
  
"Ok, We'll begin as soon as I finish a few chores." Said Double D.  
  
"Oh! I'll help, Double D!" Said Ed.  
  
"Um, ok, Ed.. Eddy are you coming?"  
  
"Nah, I'll stay here and wait,…" said Eddy. With that Double D and Ed left the room.  
  
Eddy took a second to look around, and then he tossed his pack to the side. The pack hit Double D's dresser drawer and knocked down two old folded up pieces of paper. Eddy picked it up and unfolded it. His eyes widened, he and Ed wrote this years ago! Flashbacks of that week played through his head. He wished he could forget that horrible week.. It happened when they were 11 years old. Long before the girls came along…  
  
(Flash back begins)  
  
Double D slammed his bedroom door as he entered and sat down at the side of his bed, waiting for his friends to come, or he thought they were his friends…  
  
He picks up his mirror, and stared at his face, covered with kisses… The door opened and slammed. Double D looked up at an angry Eddy, followed by Ed.  
  
"Where were you, sockhead?!! We have a scheme to work on!" Asked Eddy.  
  
"In case you have forgotten, Eddy! The Kankers chased us and you two disappeared and left me to the Kanker sisters! I should be asking you where you've been?!" Double D spat irritably.  
  
"Look, I can't help it if you can't keep up with Ed and I.." Eddy said carelessly.  
  
"You just don't give a sam hill, Eddy?!" Snapped Double D, "As a friend you should be more considerate about mine and Ed's feelings! But do you care? No! You threaten to tell people what's under my hat if I don't do what you want, having absolutely no consideration for my personal feelings and emotions! You bully poor Ed to break his mother's rules and break out of the house when his grounded, only to get all of us grounded in the process! You get us into trouble with our parents and the other kids parents sooo many times the kids don't even trust us! Oh! And I get blamed for you and Ed's reckless behavior! DOES THAT SEEM FAIR?! I DON'T THINK SO!!!!" Double D took a moment to claim down, still glaring at Eddy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever.." Eddy said, waving a impatient hand at Double D, "Now, Come on, sockhead, we have work to do.."  
  
"…..No…." Seethed Double D, looking daggers at Eddy. Eddy glared at him.  
  
"What?…Come on, Double D, quit fooling around! Let's go."  
  
"No, Eddy! I've had it! I've had it with you're overly egotistical, self-serving, careless behavior!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I AM EVEN BEST FRIENDS WITH A JERK LIKE YOU!!!!"  
  
"FINE!!!" Screamed Eddy, "THEN DON'T BE!!!"  
  
"I WON'T!"  
  
"FINE!" Yelled Eddy, angry coursing through him. "I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M FRIENDS WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU EITHER, SCAR HEAD!!" Eddy stopped, looking wide eyed at Double D, he had just hit a nerve.  
  
Double D gasped, his eyes blurred by tears, he quickly turned to look out the window, his whole body shaking, he was silent for a few minutes.  
  
"..Double D?…" Eddy whispered cautiously.  
  
"Get……out….." Whispered Double D, his back still turned on Eddy.  
  
"Come on, Double D…." Eddy began, but stopped when Double D slammed his fist in the table in front on the window.  
  
"Get.. out…now.." Whispered Double D, warning in his voice.  
  
"Come on, Ed." Grumbled Eddy. Ed looked at Double D with concern before following Eddy out the door.  
  
It had been a whole 3 days and Double D hadn't talked to anyone, not even Ed. Ed grew more and more concerned for Double D and usually looked Double D's house while Eddy and him worked on schemes together.  
  
Eddy was pretty angry with Double D, but soon after failed scheme after failed scheme, he started really missing Double D's genius and inventive thinking…  
  
The kids noticed Double D's anti social behavior too. On rare moments when Double D was walking pass the kids.. He wouldn't even look at them! They tried to get him to talk, but he'd just sigh at them and walk away in a depressed matter. This concerned the kids a lot.  
  
4 more days passed and no Double D. Then one horrible day, everything turns into a complete nightmare.  
  
It was morning and Eddy was riding his bike, trying to clear his head, while Ed rode beside him, making car noises, which Eddy blocked out.  
  
Eddy snapped out of his thoughts when Ed stopped in his tracks.  
  
A growl was heard in front of them, one of the neighbors' dogs had escaped..  
  
"Uh oh…" Whispered Eddy, backing way from a big, mean Doberman dog, walking slowly and menacingly towards them, baring two rows of gleaming sharp teeth.  
  
"Ed…" Eddy whispered, "When I say 'go' pedal like Sarah was after you… Ok?"  
  
Ed nodded vigorously, not taking his eyes off the dog.  
  
"Ok…" Eddy began, "GO!!!" With that both Eddy and Ed turned their bikes around and pedaled like heck! The dog gave chase after them, he was getting close, Eddy could feel his hot steaming breathe on his ankles before the enormous dog clamped his jaws onto Eddy's ankle! Eddy screamed in pain and fell off his bike; he laid on the cement ground, screaming in pain as the dog squeezed his jaws tighter and tighter onto Eddy's leg.  
  
"EDDY!" Yelled Ed and he came to a haul and tried to pull the dog off without ripping Eddy's ankle off!  
  
Suddenly a newspaper smacks the dog in the head and he finally let go to look at the person who threw the paper..  
  
There, 3 feet from them was Double D, clutching another newspaper in his hand, glaring at the dog.  
  
"Double D?" Mouthed Ed as he dragged Eddy away from the dog.  
  
The dog growled viciously at Double D before running at him and, before his could have even moved, clamped his jaws tightly onto Double D's side. Double D screamed in pain, trying to pull the dog off. Then he poked the dog in the eyes, causing him to finally let go for a second before the dog knocked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Double D fought off the dog as best as he could as the dog attacked him.  
  
Bruised, bitten, cut and injured, Double D's fight to stop the attack dog began to leave him as he also fought the pain. Then, there was a sickening thud and crack, and the dog fell on top on Double D, completely knocked out. Double D looked up and Eddy was standing over the dog, breathing heavily, with a rock in his hand.  
  
Ed tossed the dog off Double D and lifted Double D's head gently onto his lap as he sat down. Eddy kneeled beside him, checking out his wounds.  
  
It was not a pretty sight at all… scratches; dirt, and bite marks covered his entire body and at his side was a large hole which was bleeding badly. Double D's heartbeat was very faint and his breathing was slowing down.  
  
"Double D's bleeding! I'm not in my happy place, Eddy!!" Cried Ed.  
  
Eddy shook Double D's arm. "Come on, sockhead! Wake up!" Eddy cried, his voice starting to break.  
  
"Whoa… What happened to him?" Asked someone from behind Eddy, Eddy spun around and there was Kevin, on his bike.  
  
"Kevin!" Eddy cried, he'd never been so happy to see Kevin in his whole life, "Kev, listen! Double D's hurt bad! Really bad! W-We have to do something!"  
  
Kevin raised an eyebrow at him, "Nice try dork! You've tried this before!"  
  
"Kevin, please! I'm serious! His really hurt and if we don't help him…Please, Kev!" Then Eddy did something he would never do in public, he broke down and sobbed.  
  
Kevin's eyes widened as he watched Eddy sob. No way this was a scheme, last time, Eddy didn't act like this! This was for real!  
  
"I'll call an ambulance.." Kevin said seriously, staring at Double D, "You'll probably need something to stop the bleeding…" Kevin took off his jacket and warped it around Double D's waist. "There.. Stay with him, I'll be right back." And with that Kevin quickly rode off.  
  
Ed stared down at Double D and began to sob. "Please don't die, Double D!"…  
  
Kevin kept his word, in no time at all an ambulance came and placed Double D onto a stretcher. Eddy, Ed and even Kevin rode in the back with Double D and the paramedics. When they arrived at the Peach Creek Hospital, they quickly rushed Double D into E.R., Took Eddy to have his ankle patched up and guided, Ed and Kevin into the waiting room while the nurse called theirs and Double D's parents.  
  
Eddy hated the waiting room! He felt like they were waiting for hours! After the doctor cleaned and wrapped up Eddy's ankle, Eddy insisted on waiting with Ed and the others. One by one all the kids in the cul de sac came into the waiting room, asking about what happened. Eddy's parents came with Ed's, Kevin's and Double D's parents. Eddy's mom was yelling at the nurse, Ed's mom was trying to comfort Double D's mom, who was sobbing uncontrollably and yelling at herself for not being home when this happened. Eddy's dad was talking to a Double D's very harassed and shocked dad. Ed's dad was trying to put Eddy's mom away from the scared nurse.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doctor came into the waiting room, everyone stood up.  
  
"How is he?" Asked Double D's mom.  
  
The Doctor sighed. "He's stable, but it isn't looking too good… That dog got him pretty good.. We'll need a blood donor, he lost a great amount of blood.."  
  
"What type is he?" Asked Double D's dad.  
  
"O negative."  
  
"I'll do it.." Said Eddy. "I'm that type!"  
  
Moments later, Eddy was guided into Double D's room. Eddy winced at the sight; Double D had bandages almost everywhere. Fog built up in the oxygen mask his wore over his mouth, the heart monitor beeped in the background. Eddy looked at Double D's side, it was bandaged up but blood was still staining the bandages.  
  
The doctor laid Eddy down on a bed next to him as he inserted a thin tube into his arm and the other end into Double D's arm.  
  
"There, now, please don't move that arm or it will hurt." The doctor told Eddy, "You must be a great friend of his to be doing this for him. You may be even saving his life."  
  
Eddy looked at Double D and smiled. "I owe him…." He whispered, before falling asleep….  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Eddy smiled at the old pieces of paper in his hands. He and Ed wrote this for Double D while he was still in the hospital. Eddy sighed as he read the paper to him self:  
  
"Double D,  
  
I'm sorry, I should have been a better friend to you and Ed. I blame myself for your injury, I should have helped you! But I just sat there while that dog attacked you! I was in shock I guess. I knocked him out before he could finish you off, though. Anyway, I'm also very sorry about the 'scar head' crack, that was completely out of line, just please, be okay! I don't know what I'd do if you died! I don't care about money! I don't care about jawbreakers! I just want you to be ok! You and Ed are they only ones who like me for myself! I can just be me around you and Ed!  
  
I'm really, really really sorry, Double D, please forgive me..  
  
Your friend forever,  
  
Eddy  
  
P.S. Ed wrote a poem for you on the 2nd piece of paper. The lump actually ain't half bad at writing!"  
  
Eddy laughed and turned to Ed's poem and read it to himself:  
  
"Friends eternally"  
  
By Ed  
  
"True friends are hard to find  
  
True friends seem to share one mind  
  
A true friend is there for you when you're sad  
  
Make you laugh and make you glad  
  
Through the bad times, though the good you're always there  
  
Even if we fight sometimes  
  
I'll always forgive you for those times  
  
I am glad I have friends like Eddy and you  
  
Forever together through and through  
  
We are the Eds and believe me  
  
We will always care  
  
For we are friends forever, friends eternally"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
Next story: a/n: "not sure yet but I'll let you know ^.^" 


End file.
